Blood Of My Blood
by 82and9make91
Summary: After her encouter with Naraku and her realisation of her brother's fate, Sango is understandbly feeling down, but the last person she expected is there to cheer her up. ONE-SHOT Inuyasha-Sango,friendship


_This is my first Inuyasha fic, so go a little easy on me ok :)_

_Inuyasha and all of its charecters are owned by Rumiko Takahasi._

_This story takes place right after episode 30, so don't read it if you haven't seen it before._

_

* * *

_

**Blood Of My Blood**

It was a cold bitter night to say the least.

Everyone in the group was keeping quiet for the most part while their thoughts of the night's events played back in their minds.

Kagome was caring a sleeping Shippo in her arms as she walked along side Miroku. Neither of them particularly liked awkward silence so Miroku was busy asking Kagome what kind of clothing the girls from her time liked to wear. Normally she just rolled her eyes when he asked her something like that, but she felt like she needed to talk about something that wasn't so serious.

The two of them whispered quietly back and forth and occasionally glanced back at their two comrades that were a few feet back.

Inuyasha had an annoyed look on his face as he cared Sango on his back the same way he had a few times before. Kagome had bandaged the wounds she received from their last encounter with Naraku and everyone agreed that she should make a full recovery. It was determined, or rather, demanded by Kagome that he should carry her so she would not injure herself any farther. This also meant that he would have to walk slower than the others which resulted in him being in the back of the group.

The young half-demon understood the logic behind his current actions but he wished that he wasn't in his current situation. The whole group could feel the sadness coming from her even after she had cried in Kagome's arms and then proclaimed that she would be fine. Inuyasha in particular knew that the fact that most of her wounds had come from what was left of her brother cut her deeper then the blade itself.

She didn't say a word to him and he in return said nothing back, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel a need to try and help her in any way that he could.

_Would trying to comfort her go beyond any boundaries we've set between us? _He thought as he looked up at the night sky. _If not, then what should I say? What could I possibly say to make her feel even a little happier?_

His mind raced and after a while he got angry with himself that he was thinking so hard about a subject like this. He considered yelling at her to get over it because he truly disliked people that mopped around and cried about their feelings, but he knew that wouldn't get them anywhere.

He decided that the silent barrier they had incased themselves in wasn't helping either of them so he decided to break it.

"Hey Sango" he said a little more coldly then he would have liked.

"What is it?"

He didn't have to look behind him to tell that she was mad at him for speaking, but Inuyasha was never the type to let someone else's feelings stop him from speaking his mind.

"You shouldn't be so freaking sad all the time."

Sango decided that that statement wasn't worthy of a response so she remained silent and tried to ignore him altogether.

_Well I tried_ he thought, even though he knew he hadn't truly given it his all. They both were silent for a little while and with every step he took the more guilty he felt for not making her feel better in some way. After a few minutes of nothing but the sounds of the night to accompany them Inuyasha was beginning to feel like he was the one that had done all the terrible things to her.

"What I'm trying to say, is that you shouldn't let it bother you so much." He blurted out all of a sudden. He made sure to keep his voice low, however, because the last thing he wanted was for one of the others to hear him doing this.

"That's easy for you to say."

Inuyasha growled in response. This girl was almost being as difficult as Kagome! Couldn't she tell that he was truly trying to help her? How was he going to take her pain away?

Sango didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment but she wasn't blind. She could tell that Inuyasha was giving it his best effort; however, she didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. She decided her best option was to get the subject off of her.

"Do you have any family Inuyasha?" she asked him in a voice that wasn't as harsh as she had given him before.

_This is my chance_ the young man instantly thought. Maybe by showing her some of the pain he had endured in his life it would make her realize that she wasn't alone.

"I have one half- brother."

"What's he like?"

"To be honest, I can barely remember a time when he wasn't trying to kill me."

Sango was shocked the moment the words came out of his mouth. She repositioned herself on his back so that her chin was resting on his left shoulder.

"What do you mean?" She asked out of curiosity.

"His name is Sesshomaru and he is a full blooded demon, we share the same Father, and he despises me."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. It's not like I've asked him or anything, but it's probably because I'm half human and he hates 'half breeds' like me." Inuyasha continued.

Sango could feel the anger in his voice and she nodded in responses even though Inuyasha couldn't see her do it. The two let the silence take over again and she didn't feel like asking him anymore questions.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was busy forming the right words in his mind and after he had done it he spoke again.

"Do you want to know something that I've never told any else before?"

Sango tighter her grip on his clothing and answered "I suppose"

"It hurts….it hurts a little every day knowing that we have the same blood in our veins and he still hates my guts."

Sango could hear it. She could actually hear the pain in his voice and it surprised the hell out of her. From the moment she meet him she could tell that Inuyasha wore a tough mask but she never thought that she would see him take it off, even if it was for this incredibly short amount of time. She didn't know what else to say except 'sorry' so she decided to.

"I'm-"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha hissed. He then turned his head to the left so he could see her face to face. "I didn't tell you that so you could feel sorry for me. I told you to show you something."

"Show me what?" Sango asked with confusion clearly on her face.

"Just think about it. I can see that you loved your brother with all of your heart and from everything you've told me he loved you to. Those are both undeniable facts. As long as you remember a time when the both of you were happy then it will be easy for you to coup with him being gone. Your memory of the two of you being a family and caring for each other is something that Naraku will never be able to take away." Inuyasha proclaimed and stared into her eyes.

To say that Sango was speechless would be an understatement. She not only had lost the ability to speak but even if she could she had no idea what to say. Inuyasha turned back around and looked at the moon as he kept walking along. Sango let all of his words sink in and eventually she knew what to say.

She tightened her grip on his clothing, rested her head on his shoulder, and whispered "Thank you."

Inuyasha didn't responded but he knew he didn't have to. He simply kept walking and made sure that Sango was securely in place.

_Who would have thought that out of all the people in this world that Inuyasha would be the one to make me feel comfort? _Sango let her mind wonder.

Inuyasha could feel a few tears hit his shoulder and he was tempted to yell at her about not crying but he decided against it and smirked. He would let her get away with it this time and only this time.

_The End._

_

* * *

_

Well did you like it. This is more a friendship story. I haven't seen enough 'Inuyasha' to have formed an opion about who he should be with yet. I like Sango but its pretty clear that he will end up with Kagome, oh well :)

I like reading reviews so give me some.


End file.
